The Unexplainable
by Jassi Forever
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have been best friends since they were five. Suddenly, they start to get these unexplainable feelings towards each other. Greens but some Blue and Reds! Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

The Unexplainable

**Buttercup and Butch had been friends since they were five. Suddenly, all these**

**mushy feelings are going on in them and are just unexplainable. Mostly greens**

**but some red and blues.**

**Bubbles has been dating Trey for nine months and Boomer has been crushing on her**

**since he could tie his shoes. She's failing algebra and he becomes her tutor.**

**But what if she falls for her blonde haired tutor?**

**Blossom and Brick are assigned to a project together. Cassie Morgan is an**

**obsessive stalker so Brick blackmails Bloss into dating him. But what if she**

**starts hoping they didn't date for fake?**

1-The Drill, Shock, and Project

Buttercup

Three seconds. I had exactly three seconds to pull the lever as soon as Butch

gives me the thumbs up. I had my hand ready and kept looking at Butch as he

spray painted the cameras in the hallways. I bit my lip and then he gave me the

thumbs up. I closed my eyes and counted, three, two, one.

I pulled the fire drill and Butch and I flew next to the bathrooms, pretending

that we were casually exiting them. Students nearly ran each other over and the

teachers were freaking out. Butch and I looked at each other and couldn't

control our own laughter because we doubled over and clutched our stomachs. Oh

gosh. I think I feel a six pack coming on.

"Butch! Buttercup! Go find your classroom teachers!" Mr. Bekley, our social

studies teacher, ordered.

I managed to control my laughter enough to walk with Butch outside where all the

students were talking and trying to find their classes. The teachers were

huddled together and talking about who the hell pulled the fire alarm. See how

people overreact? They're lucky I didn't do an intruder alert. Everyone would be

pissing their pants right now. You know, that may be a good idea.

I caught Blossom's pink eyes and she glared at me. I gave her a smile before

walking over to her while Butch disappeared to go with his year long on and off

girlfriend, Missy.

"Hey Bloss. Did the alarm disturb your studying or were you in the middle of

doing extra credit?" I asked.

"I know you did it. You're so lucky I'm not telling Mrs. Morris about you," Of

course she will threaten me by telling the principal.

I rolled my eyes. Typical goody-goody Blossom. I found Buttercup standing with

the cheer squad in her itty bitty blue and yellow uniform. There was bows

holding her pig tails and she was twirling a strand of hair around her manicured

finger. I walked over to her and she smiled cheerfully before throwing her arms

around me.

"You saved my life! They were about to make me go on the tippy top of the

pyramid!" Bubbles overreacted.

"Do I need to remind you that you have powers?" I raised an eyebrow and pulled

away.

Bubbles giggled as she remembered before playfully hitting my arm. Vanessa, the

cheer captain, was calling the names of the cheerleader and Bubbles raised her

hand high when she heard her name. I walked away and stopped when I saw Butch

making out with Missy. I turned my back and just stood watching the school

building. I felt a burning feeling in my stomach as I thought of Missy. I

couldn't stand her!

You know when sometimes you don't like people but you really can't explain why?

That's how I feel about her. It was in kindergarten when she stole my cookies so

I punched her in the face. Her mother pressed charges and that's when we became

arch enimies. I bet she didn't even really like Butch. She just did it because

she knew he was my best friend and it would annoy me to no end.

"Hey B!" I heard Butch yell.

I turned back around where his arms were around Missy who was giving me an evil

smile. I gave her my realest fake smile before high fiving the hand Butch had

raised for me to slap. Missy had short straight, platinum blonde hair with one

hot pink highlight and cloudy gray eyes. Her lips were a plump and pulled into a

wicked grin and her nose was still crooked for when I had broken it. Otherwise,

she was flawless and popular. Honestly, she reminded me a bit of Katy Perry.

"Hey Missy! I heard about your melt down last week in the bathroom! Sorry about

your chipped nails," I patted her bare shoulder and she glared at me.

Butch chuckled but stopped when Missy looked at him.

"I'll see you later babe. I love you baby," Missy said in her nasaly voice

before stretching up and pressing her glossed lips on his.

It was gross. I looked away while they had their moment before she pulled away

and walked off with her barbie clan. Butch and I looked at each other, then the

confused teachers, before looking at each other again. We started cracking up

once more and my eyes began to tear. I'm surprised I wasn't arrested yet. I'm

sure pulling the alarm was illegal. Maybe since I'm a Powerpuff they let me off

with a thousand warnings.

"Oh...god! Did..haha, you see their faces?" Butch said between laughs.

I nodded since I was laughing so hard that I couldn't speak. I love messing with

the teachers. They're suppose to be smart but they really are oblovious to the

real world. My knees gave out and I fell onto the floor and laughed in my hands.

People were just looking at us like we were crazy.

But we were. Everyone knew how big of trouble makers we were already and I bet

they knew we were the ones who pulled the prank. We always are.

Q( -_-)_:_o_Q(-_- )

Bubbles

When I came home at six after cheer practice, I found four guys and my two

sisters in the livingroom sitting in the dark and munching on popcorn. Since

Buttercup and Butch are best friends, him and his brothers are always over. We

didn't really talk to Boomer and Brick much, but we were civil. I spotted Trey

on the couch and jumped on his lap before kissing his cheek. We had been dating

for nine months already and I was infatuated.

"Hey, Bubbs. How was practice?" Trey tore his eyes from the action movie playing

and asked me with real interest.

"They dropped me six times before I tumbled off the tip of the pyramid. I'm sore

all over my back so don't squeeze me," I told him.

Trey brought me closer and I snuggled in his warm chest. He had chestnut hair

with innocent brown eyes. I caught Boomer's eye and smiled at him and he gave me

a shy grin back before going back to the movie. That happened all the time. I

would be doing something and I could just feel his eyes on me. I would then look

up and see him staring at me, I would smile and he would turn away.

I didn't understand the movie at all. It was one of those movies where you have

to watch the beginning to understand it. All I understood was that the guy with

blonde hair was a hitman and kept shooting everyone. I raised my eyebrows at the

scene where the woman with the baby jumped in the river to escape the blonde

guy. Everyone knows babies can't swim.

I was still sweaty from practice so I told Trey I'll be right back before going

upstairs. We still lived in the same house that we had when we were five except

we put walls in our huge room to make three smaller ones.

When I walked out the bathroom after my shower, I bumped into someone and fell

back on my butt.

"Ow!" I squeaked.

I looked up and saw Boomer looking at me with amazing eyes. They were so...blue.

But they were mixed with some gray and green but they were mostly dark blue. He

gave me a shy smile.

"Uh... are you okay? Sorry... I, um, didn't see you," He said quietly.

I just thought shy guys were adorable! I smiled to reassure him that I was fine.

He held out his hand to help me and I took it. A electric shock shot up my arm

and we both just stared at each other before he pulled me to my feet. He rubbed

his neck but avoided looking at me.

"Thanks, Boomer! I'll see you around," I gave him another smile before walking

back downstairs.

I couldn't forget that shock, though.

Blossom

I was so exhausted. I stayed up doing the extra credit project for math and I

could barely focus on Mrs. Fuller's words. I shook my head, causing me auburn

hair to swing around. I even slapped my face, but I was still equally exhausted.

I yawned into my hand before rubbing my eyes. Good thing my make up was water

and smudge proof or else I'll look like a racoon right now.

"Blossom and Brick? You two will work together," Mrs. Fuller said before paring

up more students together.

I looked behind me where Brick was throwing a pencil at the back of some kid's

head. I rolled my eyes. I hated Brick. You don't even understand. He was such an

asshole and I couldn't stand him. He beckoned me over, since he was obviously

wasn't to get up himself.

I grabbed my things before walking over to the empty desk beside him. It was all

written on and had gum under it. The seat was scratched and one leg was a bit

shorter than the others. I placed my things down before frowning in disgust.

"What's wrong, Pinky? Want me to disinfect it for you?" He said sarcastically.

I glared at him and slowly sat down. The desk wobbled due to the short leg and

and I folded a piece of paper and stuck it under to balance it out. I popped a

Halls in my mouth and opened my pink Five Star notebook.

"What are we suppose to be doing?" I finally asked and looked Brick in the eye.

He seemed startled at that. I usually never ask for help. But I hadn't really

payed attention since I couldn't keep my eyes open or my brain to process the

information.

"We need to do a research paper. We have to pick an emotion or an adjective or

verb and explain how the human populartion relates to it. Like if you picked

happy, you could make a video, write a song, do a slideshow, or an essay on what

makes people happy, how happy feels, and what positive and negative effects does

it have. Get it?" Brick explained.

I nodded slowly and couldn't believe that Brick had actually been paying

attention. Mrs. Fuller passesd out the rubric for how she would be grading the

project and what requirements we need to meet.

"Remember, Class. You are helping your partner but you need to each have your

own project with a different topic. I don't want you to do your project all

yourself and then your partner gets all the credit for sitting there. It's due

in seven months and there will be no lates acceptable," Mrs. Fuller explained.

Seven months? I would have to hang out with Brick for seven months while doing

this project. I don't think I could last that long with out killing him. I

chewed my Halls before finally swallowing it. I felt the cherry flavor linger in

my mouth as I examined the rubric. These were lots of requirements but nothing I

couldn't do.

"What are you picking?" I asked Brick.

"Annoyance. Are you picking happiness?" Brick said with an eye roll.

"No. I'm picking honesty," I wrote it down in my notebook.

"Of course. Because honesty is the best policy," He said in what was suppose to

sound like my voice.

That's what I had used in my campaign when I ran for school president. It had

actually worked because I won and beat Marissa Clairington who was my ex best

friend. I glared at him and he chuckled. What was it that he found everything

amusing? See why I couldn't stand him?

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I finally got a laptop. Thank goodness. Sorry for the late update by the way! Okay, so I had a story on fictionpress and someone had plagiarized. I've been wanting to know how to get a legit copy right. They say you automatically get copyright but I want the real deal. Anyone know how to get it? I've googled it but it doesn't say much about a price. But here's the story.

Chapter 2- Ditching, Tutoring, and kissing!

Butch

"Coral or sea green? I personally think the coral dress looked much better on my figure and my highlight won't look so bad," Missy asked while we sat outside eating lunch on a wooden bench.

I was watching Buttercup talking to Cody who was obviously checking out her boobs. Buttercup being Buttercup, was oblivious to it as she ate her carrot. Bubbles was giggling at a different table with the cheerleaders who barely knew how to yell a chant. I should know. They cheered for my basketball team. Blossom was reading a book next to a tree and Brick was sitting next to Missy, flirting with one of Missy's barbie friends named Gina. Boomer was talking to one of his football friends next to Cody.

"Butchie! Are you listening?" Missy grabbed my bicep.

"Oh yeah. Coral," I said nonchalantly.

"Okay. We can go get you a coral tie after school for the dance!" Missy clapped her hands excitedly.

"Coral? Isn't that pink?"

Missy nodded.

"Never mind. I pick sea green," I told her.

I have no idea why Missy was already getting ready for this stupid Prom. It was in seven or eight months for crying out loud! But she said that if she waited until it was almost Prom, all the good dresses would be gone.

I caught Buttercup's eye and saw amusement. She was enjoying me talk dresses with Missy. I glared at her and she rolled her emerald eyes before going back to talking to Cody, who had scooted closer to her.

"Um, Buttercup? Are you, like, even planning on going to prom?" Gina's valley girl voice asked.

"I, like, don't know," Buttercup mocked her.

I held back a chuckle but smirked instead. Buttercup was never the kind of girl to dress up and get ready for a dance. In all four years of highschool she has never been to one of them. I, however, was always getting asked out by tons of girls to go to one. But I started dating Missy a year ago, just for her looks. Plus, she was willing to do whatever I wanted. If you know what I mean.

Bubbles walked over to our table and sat next to Boomer. His face immediatly turned a light pink and I was ready to burst out laughing. Everyone knew Boomer had been crushing on Bubbles since he could tie his shoes.

"Hey Boomer. You have an A in algebra, right?" She asked in her chipper voice.

"Uh, y-yeah," He stammered.

I had no idea how he did. Brick was the smart one out of us yet Boomer had an A in freaking math! Well, to be honest it was the only class he was good at. The others he had a D in.

When Bubbles opened her mouth to say something else, the teachers came out informing everyone to get back in the building. The security guards were yelling at the ones who were going slow. I stood up and walked over to Boomer who was now alone and walking to the building.

"Why don't you grow some balls and tell her you like her?" I asked him.

"It's not that simple. To her, I'm her sister's bestfriend's brother. Plus, she's with Trey," Boomer explained.

I rolled my eyes. He was just too scared to do anything about it. I walked back to Buttercup who was checking her phone for text messages.

"Let's ditch, B," I told her.

"Huh? I got a test in Spanish, though," She protested.

We looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Buttercup, worrying abou a test? It's not ideal. I scanned around for teachers or security guards but saw they were all focused on other students. I grabbed Buttercup's arm and flew up into the air with her.

We entered the arcade that was full of other students who had ditched school today. It was the local spot for senior ditchers. And also a hot spot for hanging out. This arcade had a bowling alley, skating rink, games, and a food court.

"I bet you twenty bucks I can beat you at air hockey," Buttercup pointed to the empty air hockey table.

"Twenty bucks? You don't sound so sure," I said with a smirk.

"Fine. Fifty!" I shook her hand.

We walked over to the air hockey table and I paid a dollar for the damn thing to start up. At first, I was winning, obviously. There was no doubting my amazing skills. But then, Buttercup hit the puck so it hit the wall, then it bounced quickly into the goal where she scored. She smiled as I retrieved the puck and placed it back.

I hit the puck hard so it went straight into the goal, but she stopped it. Buttercup went to hit it back, except that she failed and it went backwards into the goal, earning me a point. I laughed and she glared angrily at me. It was 2-1. One more point and I win. Buttercup took a deep breath, then zapped my hand with a laser. I hissed and removed my hand just when the puck went into my goal.

"You cheated!" I accused her.

"You never said I couldn't use my powers," She stuck her tongue out at me.

That's it. I was planning on beating her. I tried to formulate a path to put my puck in. I'll aim it at the left wall, it'll bounce back and then hit the right wall. Then, it'll make an obtuse angle towards the corner of the left wall and the goal, bounce back to the middle right, and then hit the goal. I did exactly as I planned, but when it was a millimeter away from the goal, Buttercup hit in back towards my goal, making it and winning.

"Woot! Woot! In your face, Butch!" Buttercup cheered.

She did her victory dance of curling her tongue and shaking her hips, very nicely may I add.

"Oh shut up. Now stop, you're attracting attention," I grabbed her shoulder.

She laughed before placing her hand, palm up, in front of my face. I groaned dramatically before digging in my pocket for my wallet then pulled out a fifty. I placed it unwillingly in her hand.

"Yes! So what next? Let's eat," Buttercup exclaimed.

Food was her best friend, after me, of course.

"We just had lunch," I pointed out.

"I know. But Cody wouldn't let me take a bit of my burger. He wouldn't shut the hell up."

I chuckled and led her to the food court. She better not expect me to pay for her food.

Boomer

Football had been difficult to focus on during the whole practice. Maybe that was because the cheerleader were practicing outside. Bubbles was bouncing around in her tiny uniform, cheering loudly. I'll admit that our cheerleader had to be the worst cheerleaders out there. They were a bunch of air heads who just jumped around at our games, shouting mixed up cheers. That was just because Vanessa was the captain. She barely knew how to spell.

"Jojo! Good practice but next time keep your eye on the ball when Trey throws it to you," Coach told me.

I nodded and tore my eyes away from Bubbles. Did I forget to mention that Trey was on the football team with me? It was a pain in the ass. The guy had no clue how to play. That isn't true. He knew how to play, just not well. We were retreating back to the boy's locker room when I felt an arm wrap around my arm.

"B-bubbles?" I looked down at her tiny form.

"Hey Boomer! Like I was saying earlier, I was wondering if you can tutor me. Mr. Keller told me you were a top student and you can help me out since I'm failing," an adorable pout appeared on her lips.

"Uh, sure," I said uncertainly.

"Really? Yay! Come by my house in an hour!" Bubbles placed a friendly kiss on my cheek before skipping away.

I'm a hopeless teenage guy who was in love with an untouchable girl. She had never shown the slightest interest in me. We just had short conversations at get togethers or when I was over her house. Now I was going to be her tutor.

We were sitting on Bubble's bed and I tried explaining to her the problem once more. I still got that blank look on her face. I wasn't stuttering now. It was probably because earlier Bubbles told me I didn't have to be shy around her then she gave me this bright smile.

"I'm doomed! I'm going to fail algebra and be stuck in high school forever! They told me if I don't pass that I can't go to prom! That's horrible!" Bubbles yelled as she fell sideways on her bed.

I stared at her small body that was laying down, hopeless. She was a blonde Ariana Grande to me. Except her eyes were this bright blue that you won't find anywhere but on her. She closed those beautiful eyes as she just stayed there. The room had a very awkward tension and I wanted to jump out her window just to escape it. I cleared my throat and she peeked through her lashes.

"You think I'm stupid? Sometimes I feel like I am. Blossom always brings home an A plus while I bring the C. Even my boyfriend is smarter than I am! The beginning of the school year and I'm already failing. Who does that?" She seemed to be talking to herself more than she was talking to me.

"You're not stupid. If it helps, I think you're very smart. You have great determination. Just a little more and you'll be smarter than Blossom," I encouraged her.

A small tint of pink covered her cheeks. Bubbles leaned over and gave me a hug. Alright, it was awkward cause I froze up and couldn't hug her back. My face was most likely a bright scarlet.

"I needed that. You're awesome. I wonder why I haven't hung out with you before!" Bubbles smiled and pulled away from me.

I said nothing. She never spoke to me because I was just an awkward other guy out there to her.

Brick

"You neanderthal! How could you just take my notes and sell them! Now I have to pick a new topic!" Blossom yelled at me.

I sat there, absolutely bored. She was so repetitive. Every five minutes she had to remind me that she hated me. Goodness. Was there nothing spontaneous abou a powerpuff? I spun a pencil in the air while ignoring her. Maybe she needs a good teacher to help her live life. Seriously. I bet she has never even driven by a party. I glared at her when she snatched my pencil and snapped it.

"Wait don't you loosen up? It's just notes. If you're smart enough, you can rewrite them," I told her.

Incoming stalker. Cassie Morgan walked into the library wearing ridiculously bright red jeans with a white top. My eyes widened and I instantly jumped up, grabbed Blossom, and dragged her behind a bookcase.

"What are you-?" I put a hand over her mouth.

"Can you just shut the hell up for this one time."

Cassie Morgan has been after me since the eighth grade. The girl doesn't understand that I won't go after her. She even made a facebook fan page and a twitter account on me. Of course, I got millions of followers on there. But that's not the point. She crazy in love with me. I heard her loud gum smacking and moved Blossom and I to another bookcase.

"Why are we exactly hiding?" She whispered.

It's about times the girl listened to me. The last thing I need was for Blossom to yell out "He's over here!" I explained to her the whole situation and she just rolled her eyes.

"Why am I hiding, though?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to hide alone. That's weird. At least to other people walking by they'll think we're flirting or something," That's my best reason. I don't really know why I brought her along.

"Bricky!" I heard that obnoxious voice call.

I panicked. I swooped down and kissed Blossom. I have no idea why! I expected her to freeze my so bas that I'll get severe hypothermia and they'll have to amputate my legs (no offense to anyone out there!), but instead she kissed me back. It was hesitant at first, but she still did it. I places a hand on her lower back and pulled her close and she must have had no idea where to put her hands. She settled them on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Cassie practically shrieked but the librarian shushed her.

Blossom instantly pulled away from me. Looks like the spell was broken. I looked at Cassie who just stood there, completely shocked.

"Hey there Cassie. Didn't you know that Blossom was my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I've missed you all soooo much! You don't even understand. School sure keeps me busy and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I just remembered about it actually. I was sitting in bed listening to Sleeping with Sirens and drinking hot chocolate when I noticed how lonely my laptop looked on my desk. Then I was like "Oh man! I haven't been writing!" So I picked it up and typed away. I'm updating So Familiar tomorrow hopefully if my teachers decide to not bury me in homework. We just got done midterms. But I tried to make this long for you guys cause I love you !**

* * *

Chapter 3-Blackmailing, Using, and Feelings

Blossom

My jaw dropped when Brick said those words. I couldn't even say anything. I just saw Cassie Morgan stomp her foot in a childish way before walking away in tears. Was this seriously happening? Did Brick really just say those words? I dropped my hands from his shoulders and pushed him away. This could not be happening. Cassie would probably go around blabbering this to everyone. Then they'll ask questions. Questions I didn't know how to answer.

"Bloss?" Brick took a step closer to me.

I lifted a hand and froze his feet in place. I wanted to kill him. Not only did he invade my privacy and kiss me, but he also just started this insane rumor that would lead to me jumping off the bridge connecting Townsville to CityVille. I finally looked up at him, my eyes narrowing into thin slits as I glared deadly at him.

Brick glanced down, using his lasers to melt the ice. Knowing I was about to scream, he placed a hand over my mouth.

"If I move my hand, will you yell?" I nodded.

Brick sighed and ran a hand over his face. I was ready to go find Cassie Morgan and tell her straight up that there was nothing between me and Brick. He then had the nerve to sling me over his shoulder and lead us out the back of the library, forgetting our things. He flew us to the highest building, finally setting me down on my feet and taking a few steps back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I finally yelled.

Brick flinched at the loudness of my voice. Good. He got the point that I was beyond angry at this moment. I wanted to freeze him then throw him off this building until he smashes into a million fragments of ice on the ground.

"Hey, calm down a bit will ya?" Did he really just say that?

I stomped over to him, grabbing him by his shirt. I brought him at eye level, letting him see the anger in my eyes.

"Calm down? You just told Cassie Morgan that we were dating! Do you have any idea what people will think of me now?" I told him.

"That you have great taste in men?" I let go of him roughly.

Calm down Bloss. This wasn't very bad. I'll just tell Cassie, then she'll tell everyone, and everything will be fine. That's all there is to it. It wasn't rocket science. I made a move to fly back but he grabbed me by my arm, stopping me.

"Let go of me, Brick," I tried to wiggle out his strong grip.

"Wait a second. You're not about to do what I think you're about to do, right? Cause if I must remind you, you owe me big time," Brick said.

I raised an eyebrow. Owed him for what? Brick noticed my confusion and smirked, letting me go.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about what happened that night in CityVille?"

My blood stopped flowing and my heart stopped. No. He wouldn't tell. He swore. I shook my head, backing away. It had taken me so long to forget about that night. The smell of blood, the sound of bones crushing. It all came rushing back now, making my head pound. Brick wouldn't use this to blackmail me, would he? One look at his face told me he would.

"You swore!" I stopped walking backwards when I reached the end of the building.

"Yeah I did. But now you definitely have my word if you do this for me," Brick held up his pinky for a promise.

I shook my head. It was so long ago. Maybe people wouldn't care. No. Of course they would care. But this couldn't be too hard. Just pretend to be his girlfriend for as long as he says and then the secret will never come out. I walked closer to him again, hooking our pinkies.

* * *

Bubbles

Was Boomer always this good looking? I watched him as he spoke about variables at our own lunch table outside away from everyone else. How had I missed this? He was drop dead gorgeous! I remember he had had a few girlfriends before. The one that stuck out the most was Viola. I thought those two were going to get married. They were inseparable. But then Viola was sent to boarding school last year. I wonder how Boomer felt about that. Probably not to happy. They had gone out for almost two years.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

I looked up in surprise. He was staring down at me with his eyebrows knit together. I gave him a sweet smile before looking at the red algebra book in his hand. I'm actually retaking freshman algebra since I failed it. Funny, it should be easy since I already took it, right? Wrong. I was as clueless as I was then. Geometry had been a struggle, but I got through that. Algebra 2 was a different story. I passed just barely. Now I had to take Pre Calculus and Algebra 1 this year. It was so much work! If only I didn't need four years of math to graduate. Then I would be perfectly fine. But no, I needed to! Stupid school system.

"Yeah?" I looked back at him.

"I said why is your boyfriend glaring at us?" I looked behind me where Trey sat.

I gave him a soft smile but he looked away, focusing his attention on Gina who was picking at her lunch. He was a very jealous boyfriend. I don't know why. He knows I would never do anything. I should be the overly jealous girlfriend, actually. He's cheated on me twice. But I let it slip for various reasons.

"I'm not too sure. He's like that. Don't mind him, though. So how do you do the elimination/ combination process?" I asked.

Boomer showed me once more, but again I just stared at his lips. They were very full. What was wrong with me? I am a taken woman! I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I picked up my snapped, tilting it to take a sip. But then it slipped from my hand, spilling all over my clothes and the work books. Boomer had stood up fast enough to avoid any spilling on him. I looked down at my white jeans that were now stained with Snapple and tried not to acknowledge the laughs. I felt my eyes well up with tears from embarrassment and pushed past Boomer into the building.

Thank the heavens for the empty hallway. I entered the bathroom, frowning at my appearance. It was really bad. My red Minnie Mouse pullover was soaked and sticky, also sticking to my stomach. My jeans looked like I peed on myself. I groaned. Of course this would happen to me. I covered my face in my hand. I had no other clothes except my cheerleading workout clothes. But we weren't allowed to wear those except afterschool at practice. I couldn't hang in the bathroom all day either. It smelled very bad in here due to the lazy cleaning staff.

I had a tank top under my pullover that didn't suffer much. I'm sure I could get a cardigan from Blossom. Pants were another story. Why carried extra jeans? Buttercup probably had a pair of sweats with her for gym class but I didn't know if she already had it or not.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. Who knocks on the bathroom door? I walked over to it, opening it and seeing Boomer there, looking uncomfortable as always.

"Sorry about your book but I'm kind of in a crisis right now," I told him quietly.

"I know. Do you need some clothes? I can get your sister or something."

"Is everyone laughing?" I whispered.

"Um, some are. Buttercup pretty much threatened everyone to shut up or she'll rip of their arms and smack them with it."

Did I mention I love my sister?

"I would love some pants actually. Can you fly to my house and get me a shirt and a pair of jeans?" Boomer turned bright red.

I giggled as he nodded stiffly, turning and walking away.

I closed the door to the bathroom, placing a hand over my heart when I turned and saw Blossom standing there with her arms crossed. When did she get in here?

"It's not nice to use guys. Especially a sweet one like Boomer," She told me.

"I wasn't using him!" I objected.

"You are. What's wrong? Something going on with you and Trey?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. Trey and I were perfectly okay. More than okay, actually. I was pretty sure he was going to say the three words soon.

"We're good. I think. He was talking to Gina today," Gina had been the girl he had cheated on me with seven months ago.

"You aren't developing a crush on Boomer?" I shook my head.

I thought he was cute, but I didn't like him. I don't think I like him. Ugh. I had a headache just thinking about it. Boomer was a bit in the friend zone. I could never get with him. Could I?

* * *

Buttercup

"Come on!"

"I said no! Now get out of my face!" I yelled.

Sometimes guys don't understand. When a girl says no, that's it. Not much to it. It's not a very good idea to keep annoying us because we will blow up. I saw Mitch, a good friend of mine, and walked up to him at his locker. He gave me a surprised look. We hardly spoke anymore. It kind of stopped last year when I told his ex-girlfriend off. That led to the end of their relationship.

"Oh, hey there B. Need something?" He asked as he grabbed his leather jacket from his locker before shutting it.

"Nope. Butch ditched me so I was wondering if I could walk with you to the parking lot. So I don't look like a complete lonely loser," I explained.

"I'm hurt. Here I was, hoping that the great Buttercup would like to hang with me," Mitch placed a hand over his heart and pretended to be wounded.

I laughed at that, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Now you're abusing me? Nice way to reconnect our friendship, B."

I laughed again. We continued walking down the small hallways of our high school. Our high school was actually supposed to be a prison when they were making it but then I guess they thought and made it a school instead. Many rooms didn't have windows and the halls were small.

"Stop being a baby, Mitch. I guess that hasn't changed about you."

"Ouch. Are you speaking to me to hurt me?" He looked down at me.

Holy nuggets. Was Mitch always this good looking? His teeth were straight and pearly white; his eyes were a shiny brown and his hair in a messy bed head look. He was very tall and muscular, but he wasn't involved in any sports. He found them a waste of time.

"Uh," Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"What's wrong there? Cat got your tongue? "Mitch poked me.

I couldn't talk. This has never, I repeat, never happened before. I shook my head, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"How about you text me. Still got my number?" I nodded.

He smiled, sending me a thumbs up before getting on his motorcycle.

Oh crap. I may have feelings for a guy for the first time ever. And Mitch nonetheless.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't very good. Review please! tell me your thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. Love you guys! And remember, I'm updating So Familiar tomorrow and if not tomorrow then by the end of the week. Ciao! (Did I mention I was taking Italian in school? That means I'm gonna know three languages!)**


End file.
